The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing code data in a video disc recorder operable to record on and reproduce from a disc-like recording medium video or audio information which is subjected to, for example, frequency-modulation.
An analog image file recorded on an optical disc may be rapidly and readily displayed on a television receiver using a small-scale image system, and such systems enjoy a wide application in many industrial fields, such as medical related fields.
In such systems, in addition to the analog image data, the recording and reproducing of code data are also necessary for disc management aspects.
There are two different types of video disc recorders. In one type (digital) of recorder the code data is digital-recorded and represented by a binary "1" or "0" depending on whether recorded pits occur or not, and in the other type (analog) of recorder the length and interval of the recorded pits are used as video information, which are analog-recorded. The discs which are used in these two type of recording systems have respectively different "preformat" structures of sectors and track addresses, and are thus incompatible with each other, making it difficult to realize a coexistence of the analog recording and the digital recording.
In this connection, an optical disc recorded for converting digital code data of a computer into analog signals and recording the latter has been proposed in an article entitled "A video/data mixed file system using the write-once optical video disc recorder", by Masutomi Ohta and Yoshihiro Yamada pages 541 to 544 of a publication of the television society Vol. 40, No. 6.
Such conventional methods are convenient in recording code data having a comparatively high recording density of information and a large information recording volume together with analog video information, but the system scale and expenses are excessive when the required code data has a relatively small information content, such as ID numbers of the disc.